show them crazy
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: naruto disappears for a few years and a new figure enters konoha under false pretenses. who is he and why is tenten so comfortable around him?
1. memories and return

An ominous figure made his way towards the hokage tower. He was about 5'11 with white and black and red highlights. His attire consisted of a weighted red trench coat, ripped shinobi pants, black combat boots and clear sunglasses. He wore no shirt exposing his pack to the women around him causing them to blush heavily. Two things kept people from approaching him. One was _ALL _the weapons on his person. Three katanas on his hips, multiple senbon kunai and shuriken, a single zanbatou on his back and to complete the ensemble 2 pairs of guns and holsters attached to his trench coat(1). The other was his eyes. They lacked any expression.

When he reached the tower he jumped onto the balcony outside the hokages office. Not to be one polite he destroyed the glass doors. Walking into the office he let out a whistle. The office arrangement had changed sense he last been in Konohagakure.The desk that used to be in the middle of the room was on the side of the multiple chairs facing the desk. A counter had been put in. On the counter was a coffee and an expresson machine. "Hello Tsunade its been awhile hasn't it?" the figure said as he sat down in a chair facing the Godaime hokage.

"Do I know you? I don't recogize you at all" Tsunade asked. This person seemed so familiar but she couldn't place his face. She felt like she SHOULD know him but was missing key info.

"I'm hurt _baa-chan_" the figure said in a mocking voice getting up and grabbing a cup of coffee. "Where's the cream and sugar? Isn't the host supposed to be courteous to their guest?" the figure drawled leveling a calm look with Tsunade. Tsunade did the first thing that came to her subconscious mind, faint. Catching her he set her back in the hokage chair. A few minutes later she woke up and looked around the room.

"That was a weird dream. I dreamt that naruto actually returned" she aid rubbing her head.

"Not a dream Tsunade I am back. Dante is my bingo book name" naruto said leaning against the glass window behind her chair. "If you got questions ask now. I won't answer later" he said still sipping on his first cup of coffee. Tsunade looked him up and down and then blushed madly. In her mind their was no brain activity. Then she got an evil glint in her eye. Naruto saw the glint and said"Don't even think about it. I'm not taking hokage after you retire. Give it to the gay duck fag(sasuke) for all I care. I already have a job to take care of" naruto said getting a far off look in his eyes.

"Why did you return?" she asked in a dead serious voice. She remembered vividly that day he left.

_Memory lane jutsu(2) 8 years ago_

It was a normal day in Konoha.The rookie nine plus team guy just got together for a little party at kibas house. "Anyone seen naruto at all?" kiba asked scanning over all his friends. "Or sakura and sasuke for that matter?" he muttered to himself. Sniffing the air he followed their scents to a clearing 5 minutes from his house. What he saw made him want to rip sakura and sasuke apart with his bare hands. They were fucking like rabbits in heat. Sakura was screaming sasukes name at such a decibel that it was hurting his ears. He turned around and made a crater in the ground a tenth the size Tsunade could. Then he shushined back to his house.

In the clearing sakura and sasuke felt the tremor. "What was that sasuke-kun?" sakura asked panting as sasuke pulled his dick out of her pussy. She licked the cum dripping off of it as it dropped off his dick.

"I don't know" he said pulling on hos boxers and pants before waiting for sakura. After she got dressed he grabbed her arm and shushined back to the party at kibas. "We went for a walk got it?" he whispered in her ear. sakura nodded and clutched onto sasukes arm. When they walked into the living room everyone in the room glared at them.

"It's all your fault you assholes!" hinata yelled at them. Everyone backed away from hinata because of all the KI she was releasing. "It's your fault naruto left! I hope your happy you whore and to think naruto-kun actually did anything for your sorry ass" hinata yelled hitting sakura in the stomach with a jyuuken strike. After hinata yelled at the two sakura started throwing up blood. Everyone started saying 'serves them right' or among those lines. Suddenly kiba caught a whiff of narutos scent and dashed out of the room like a bat outa hell. All present left except sakura and sasuke of course. They all caught up with naruto outside the hokage tower.He had no expression on his face and his usually vibrant blue eyes were dulled and unreadable.

"Hey naruto where are you going?" asked tenten. Although she didn't naruto very well they were still friends and she was worried about him. He was not what she was used to and it scared her big time. She was used to him being all smiles and sunshine although she knew it was all an act.

"I'm going on a trip. I'll be back in a few years time. Please keep this safe for me will you ten-chan" he asked tossing her a object wrapped in silk. "Any body beside you or me who touches WILL have their body electrocuted with 10,00 watts of electricity. Do this for me will you ten-chan?" he stated . She nodded and he walked over and gave a kiss on the forehead before disappearing. Shocked tenten reached up and touched where naruto kissed her before doing an impression of hinata and blushed before pushing her fingers together.

"Tsunade what's going on? Why is naruto-kun leaving?"tenten asked tearing up a smidge (cue water works). She didn't understand and wanted insight into the matter at hand.

"That is what I wanted to know. He asked me to ask kiba. Care to explain why my protege is leaving on indefinite leave?" she asked seriously.

"You will have to see it. I refuse to explain it. Please pull down the projector screen and ino you know your clans memory projection jutsu?" he asked. Tsunade did as asked and pulled down the screen and ino nodded. "Pull up some seats and something to destroy. You'll want them by the time it's over" kiba said while his eyes hardened. When everyone pulled a chair ino activated the jutsu.The memory of the clearing showed and kiba tought heard dramatic music palying somewhere.

"ENOUGH!! Cancel the jutsu ino. I've seen enough. You're all dismissed. I'm going to have a few 'words'" Tsunade said leaking out massive KI "with sakura and sasuke" she finished tearing a huge hunk of woood out of her desk. Every body backed away when suddenly they felt a more malicious KI in the room. They turned to see tenten ripping apart the chair just a moment ago she was sitting on.

"No." she growled out throwing the frame of the chair and imbeding in the wall behind her. "I get first shot at the whore. ANYBODY"she said in a dark voice loud enough for everyone to hear "get in my way I will hurt you" she said. Then she destroyed the doors to Tsunades office and left leaving indents in the floor with every step.

"She scary when she mad" koba said quivering behind hinata and clutching her jacket liked a scared puppy (pun intended). Akamaru wan't faring any better. He was howling in agony at which tentens voice level exceeded his decibel hearing.

_Memory lane jutsu- KAI_

"Well I said I would be back wouldn't I?"he said dryly scowling. "I'm back aren't I? Besides I got somethings to take care of. Now I have an appointment" and then he walked out of the office the same way he entered.  
_  
end of chap 1._

_1- can somebody please draw 4 me?  
2- memory lane jutsu- C-rank non ofensive or defensive justu when the user casts the jutsu they materialize on a road with their memories branching of periodicly as user progresses down the road  
dark memories are represented by roads that are surrounded in black mist  
good memories are represented by roads that are shined upon by the sun_


	2. torture and luxury

Half way through the residential district naruto stopped. He realized he had no idea where TenTen lived. "How hard could it be to find a weapon crazy maniac?" he pondered aloud. A moment later he regretted hs statement as he ducked down to avoid a sickle that would've decapitated him.

"I AM NOT A WEAPON CRAZY MANIAC!!!" Tenten screamed retracting her sickle that was attached to a near invisible ninja wire. "I am a weapon fanatic. There is a difference you know" she huffed in annoyance.

"Off course there is ten-chan. Wanted to see if you still had your explosive temper" Naruto said smirking at her frozen expression. Honestly, who could forget naruto uzamaki? 'W_ell it's understandable, I guess. My hair is white with multiple streaks of different colors and I do have the aura that makes me seem dangerous. Although I am but thats just an ego boost for me' _Naruto thought with a rueful frown settling on his face.

"Is that you naru-kun?" TenTen asked timidly approaching him. After Naruto left TenTen had distanced herself from her friends. Only coming in contact with her friends on missions. The slightest hope that her naru-kun returned made her more nervous than she was already.

"Is there any other person who can call you ten-chan, besides me, that you wouldn't castarate the moment the words came out of his mouth?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. He walked forward and circled his arms around her. "I wouldn't hope so. Because your mine" he whispered in her ear huskily. TenTens breath hitched as Naruto nibbled her ear.

"I missed you" TenTen mumbled into his chest, her words muffled. TenTen seperated from him and did a once over his wardrobe._ 'YUMMY! He looks absolutely scrumptious!' _TenTen thought lustfully. "We need to catch up nar-kun. WE _need_ to" TenTen stressed snugling into his arms and laying her head on his chest.

"Yea we do. How about going to dinner tonight? I saw a good french resteraunt in town" naruto asked laying his chin on her head.

"LET GO OF HER" a voice yelled angerly at Naruto. Naruto raised his head looking for who was yelling at hiam and saw a raging Kiba and equally pissed Akamaru. Naruto let out a maniacal laugh. He did a few handseals and slammed his hand to the ground. A circle of kanji expanded until it circled him. When it stopped expanding a cloud of smoke clouded around him. Through the smoke TenTen could make out two vague outline of people. When the smoke cleared she got a clear look at the two people.

The first figure was a girl. She looked about 15 or 16 with black hair reaching past her shoukders. She looked to be about 5'7 and deeply upset. She ws wearing black jeans, a grey short sleeve and black jordans. Tossed over her was a wicked looking white hoody. On the front snakes connected several skulls into incricate patterns, the right sleeve had a dagger with a gold pommel with alternating red stripes piercing a heart and a snake wound around the dagger. The back of the sweater was mainly dominated by a skull with a snake biting the top and winding its body through the empty eyes sockets. The skull rested on a bed of 5 roses, the thorns wrapping around the skull. Her brown eyes tried to borre a hole into Narutos heaad but he shrugged it off like nothing.

The second figure was a boy. He looked about 17. He wore black slacks, red button down polo and black version of what the girls sweater looked like. His blue eyes stared expectantly at Naruto. "What do you want uncle?" the boy question.

"I need you to look after your FA" he gestured towards TenTen "while I deal with a nuisance" he then gestured towards the two mutts. "After that we have things to discuss" Naruto said seriously.

"Why do we need to look after her?" the girl gestured towards her and the boy and then to TenTen. "Seriously uncle why?" she asked insisting.

"This will be bloody and while I cherish torturing my 'playmate'" he gestured towards Kiba "we urgently need to discuss clan matters. And I want to catch up with my niece and nephew Is that so wrong?" he asked imploringly.

"No, I suppose it isn't" the boy answered walking towards TenTen. He motioned for the girl to follo. The girl followed albeit a bit hesitantly. "I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Ryusuke Minami but everyone calls me ryu" Ryusukesaid leaning against a wall by TenTen.

"Names Maho Minami. Every calls me rip" Maho said leaning on the same wall as Ryusuke but on the other side of TenTen. "Wait bro when was your nickchanged? Everyone called you ray, so when did it change?" Maho asked looking at her brother questioningly.

"Chai changed it. Gods know why. But sounds good to me anyways" Ryusuke said looking at Naruto. "Now shush, I wanna see how bloody uncle makes this one. Bet uncle makes it under 3" Ryususke said giving his sister a look. Maho nodded and

"All my manga you like says uncle keeps it under 2" Maho replied returning her brothers look.

"Deal" they said at the same time shaking hands. TenTen looked at the brother sister pair in confusion before looking back at Naruto.

WITH NARUTO AND KIBA

"Is there a problem you flea bag mutts?" Naruto asked casually. Naruto knew which buttons to press and it was working. Kiba bared his canines and growled defensively. Akamaru growled menacingly waiting for his masters command to attack.

"Yeah there is baka fox. Your hitting on my girl!" Kiba yelled at Naruto. Not having knowledgeof what hell he brought upon himself. Narutos nail lengthened into menacingly sharp claws and 10 fox tails popped out beneath his cloak.

WITH RYUSUKE MAHO AND TENETEN

"That idiot is so dead" the two siblings said at the same time.

"Am I missing something?" TenTen asked looking at Ryusuke and Maho confused. Both Siblings craned their necks to look at TenTen.

"You mean you don't know?" Maho said slowly trying to gauge if TenTen was lying. TenTen not sure of what to say tilted her head to the side in confusion. "While uncle technically 'contained' the kyuubi, it's dead. Uncle absorbed it and became the juubi no kitsune. However uncle doesnt't boast about it. Quite the contrary actually he despises it, despite its benefits" Maho said looking at her brother as of to say 'I back out of the bet'.

"Fine sis" Ryusuke sighed dramtically. "But, I should inform you that guy is _so_ going to die" Ryusuke said almost sounding happy. "Anyone who insults uncle is pretty much insulting our clan and well if they do that...." Ryusuke chuckled darkly.

"Uncle makes them an example for everyone to see" Maho finished a sick, twisted smile spreading across her face. TenTen began to feel _very_ scared for Kiba.

WITH NARUTO AND KIBA

"With wrong baka fox? Dog got your tongue?" Kiba asked laughing at his own bad joke. However, due to his carelessness he failed to notice Naruto smashing a claw through Akamarus neck. As the claw cut through the flimsy skin blood gushed into the air effectively showering Naruto and Kiba in blood. Kibas throat closed up for a moment staring in horror as Akamaru bled to death.

"Whats wrong dog breath? Fox got your tongue?" Naruto laughed darkly licking the blood from his claws. Kiba stared in horror as horror again as drank his partners blood. "You see I don't take kindly to people insulting me and you" Naruto started casually strolling towards Kiba, who was backing away quickly in fear "have not only insulted me but also my clan. That is also something I do not take kindly to either" Naruto said casually although you could hear the malice in his voice.

"p-p- Please forgive me" Kiba begged still backing up in fear quickly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I will have to make you learn your lesson and _maybe_" he stressed on maybe "I'll let you live" Naruto said appearing behind Kiba. "However I have no promises if my niece or nephew get their hands on you" Naruto laughed darkly as Kibas eyes widened further in fear. Kiba fresked out and tried to run away but couldn't as Naruto had grabbed the back of his jacket. "Now come on and take your punishment like a man" Naruto drawled pulling Kiba into a nearby alley. For several minutes the only sounds herd were Kibas screams of pain and the siblings dark laughter.

WITH RYUSUKE MAHO AND TENTEN

Several minutes later Naruto came out with not a trace of blood on him. Quickening his pace he made his way to the siblings and TenTen. "Is he dead?" Maho asked looking in Narutos eyes. Naruto shook his head but jerked his head in the direction of the alley. Mahos eyes glistened evilly before scurrying into the alley Naruto just left.

"Is she going to kill Kiba?" TenTen asked fearfully looking at Naruto. Naruto realized he might've went overboard and scared TenTen. He circled his arms around her. TenTen stiffened and Naruto realized he _did_ go way overboard.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said softly. "I didn't want to frighten you. I'm sorry you had to see that" he said crying softly Tears dopped silently from his eyes and landed on TenTens face. TenTen looked and saw he was genuinely sorry. "I just won't stand for the people I love to be slandered" he said looking at his nephew. TenTen layed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him in anyway she could. Behind that hunk of stone called a heart was a person who with very fragile feelings.

"Please calm down naru-kun" TenTen said softly trying to get him to stop crying. "Kiba had it coming. I still like you for you despite your changes" TenTen cooed softly inching her face closer to his. She kissed him softly and at first Naruto stiifened before responding.

"Wait for sister and tell her to meet us at this adress" Naruto said soflty after seperating from TenTen tossing a piece of paper to Ryusuke. Ryusuke nodded deftly catching the paper and slid down the wall till he was sitting on the ground with his knees resting against his chest. Ryusuke sighed and rested hid forehead against his knees. Naruto grabbed TenTen before doing a few handseals and they both disappeared.

* * *

TenTen and Naruto reappeared in front of a huge complex. The main building had be at least 4 stories tall. There was several surrounding buildings lest than 1 story each. Naruto walked forward bit his thumb and rubbed the blood on a seal beside a tall iron fence. A moment later the gates opened and Naruto motioned for TenTen to follow him before walking through the gates himself. When TenTen caught up to Naruto she got a good look at the inside of the complex. There were well tended to garden in the front and several adult foxes. The foxes tensed catching wind of new scents. All the foxes noticed and bowed(can foxes bow?) when they noticed the number of tails sticking Narutos cloak and the sheer amount of fox scent coming off of him.

"Why are the foxes bowing to you Naruto?" TenTen asked when they stopped and noticed the weird behaviour the foxes were displaying. It was weird to see a fox bowing but several all at once was down right freaky.

"Its simple really. My clan s fox oriented and the number of tails a fox has signifies how powerful it is. I have 10 tails making me the strongest fox, no scratch that being, besides kami, out there. So its really is a sign of respect however I find that kind of stuff very unnecessary" Naruto said in a voice that was normal. A sound came from his throat that sounded like a yip and it looked like the foxes cringed at what whatever Naruto said.

"What did you say to them?" TenTen said looking at the foxes and the way they were acting after Narutos words, yip thing, with them.

"I said drop the fomalitites and though I may be stronger then them I am a fox like them. I mean my clan _is technically_ foxes themselves" Naruto said glancing at two fox cubs approaching Naruto and TenTen. The fox cubs yipped at Naruto and TenTen. Naruto smiled slightly before picking both of them up and handing one to held the fox cub like you would a baby rocking it back forth. Naruto chuckled andheld the other fox cub in the crook of one arm cratching the fox cubs stomach and under its chin. Both foxes purred in contentment.

"Hey uncle! We're back" Maho yelled excitedly. Naruto glanced in her direction noticing the slightest traces of blood under her nails and on her hands.

"What do you do to inu-baka? Kill him?" Naruto asked facing her with a raised eyebrow. Maho shook her had rapidly. "Paralyze?" Another rapid shake of head.

"I completely rendered him of rational thought and destroyed his mind" Maho shouted happily. Maho beagn to notice foxes begining to surround her and let out her tailed, She notioned for Ryusuke,no-verbally, to release his as well. All 5 of Mahos tails fell out under her hoody and all 7 of Ryusukes fell out from under his hoody as well. The adult foxes bowed in respect to them both.

"What have I told about toying with others peoples minds!" Naruot scolded her. Maho hung her head in mock shame. "NOT WITHOUT ME!" Naruto poked her in the shoulder before cracking a cheshire grin.

"You said we need to talk uncle" Ryusuke said getting of the ground from playin with one of the fox cubs. Naruto yawned and waved it off.

"We'll talk tomorrow" Naruto responded through another yawn. "I'm gonna sleep. Feel free to look around the compound" He walked away with the fox kit in his arms. "AND LOCK THE GATE! WERE YOU RAISED IN A BARN!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

"YES WE WERE!" Maho and Ryusuke yelled at Narutos retreating form. Narutos brow twitched but kept moving toward the manner in the middle of the complex. Muttering under his breath all the way. "WE HEARD THAT" the siblings yelled at Naruto.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO!" Naruto yelled back. TenTen closed the comple gate looking confused at the sibling. "Fucking smartasses" Naruto muttered under his breath laying down in the king size bed he found in the complex on the 2nd floor. The fox kit curled up contently curling up in a ball on his chest.


	3. business

"So Ryusuke, Maho is there something about naru-kun I should know about?" TenTen asked putting the fox kit on the ground. Maho and Ryusuke shared a look before bursting out laughing. "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!" TenTen yelled at him.

"You wanna say it Maho?" Ryusuke asked clutching his side still laughing. Maho couldn't answer as she as rolling on the ground crying. "Well, you have a lot to learn about uncle. And I mean A LOT"Ryusuke said finally managing to stop laughing although he couldn't stop the giggles.

"What do you mean?" TenTen asked suspsciouly. She had a funny feeling that she was being left out of the loop. Oh if only she how much so she was right.

"Well for one his real name is Kenshin Minami. Not that retarded 'Naruto Uzamaki'" Maho said the last part with disgust. "That horrible name was made by the old fool you call kage or whatever it is. Old fool tried to keep our family from us" Maho finished her mini tirade with a scowl. She stalked off towards the main complex muttering under her breath about old fools.

"You must forgive my sister. She's usually more up beat but her time witht the mutt was cut short so she's snappy" Ryusuke said apologeticly. "But she is right. He did try to keep our family apart" Ryusuke sighed wistfully.

"What else should I know?" TenTen pressed for info. The next few hours into the early morning that TenTen and Ryusuke talked, mainly Ryusuke. Mainly telling her what she_ should_ know.

"Let me get this straight. He cooks, sings and plays instruments, is a good painter, is a tech wiz and a forger" TenTen asked starry eyed at the last part. Ryusuke nodded his head nonchalantly.

"That's about the gist of it. Although, as a side not _NEVER _mess with his consoles. I did that once and had my arm in a sling for.." Ryusuke trailed off thoughtfully stroking his chin.

"Six months" Maho said coming out of the kitchen with a tray full of coffee cups. "Your arm was in a sling for six moths. I had the _unfortunate_ duty of taking care of this lunk head" Maho gave Ryusuke a look "when he decided to play with uncles laptop. His arm was broken in what six or seven places" Maho said fixing hers and her brothers coffee. TenTen was drinking her black (black coffee is disgusting!).

"It was nine places dear niece" Naruto said coming into the room. The fox kit was seated on his shoulder. "The first three were intentional. The other six were not as I didn't want to hurt my darling nephew "he patted Ryusuke on the head like a puppy "too much. He gets cranky when he can't 'play'" Naruto laughed at his nephews embaressment, his sisiter joined in and TenTen looked confused.

"I don't get crankly" Ryusuke said in a mad tone of voice. "Your thinking of little miss bitch during her period" he said fixing a glare with Maho. And what a mistake that was. She sttod and dragged Ryusuke out the room by the ear. Naruto chuckled at the look of fear on his nephews face.

"He had it coming" Naruto sighed as he fixed a cup of tea in the kitchen. "Shoulda kept his mouth shut. Little shit never learns" he chuckled affectionately sitting next to TenTen.

"So Kenshin..." TenTen started to say but didn't know what to say.  
(a/n im gonna switch names now so it doesn't confuse any1)

"So they told you? About damn time" Kenshin sighed running a hand through his hair. "I can finally get this hair dye out. Blondes gets me pissed. How I put up with it when I was younger I'll never know" he sighed staring into his tea. "So how disappointed are you?" he asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" TenTen asked innocently.

"I mean how disappointed are you in me? For not telling what you should know about me" Kenshin drawled. In all truth he was disappointed in himself.

"I'm not disappointed in you" TenTen said putting one of her hands over his. "Everybody is entitled to a sense of secrecy. I know you trust me to a default but I want to know you by earning it. Beside," TenTen said softly looking in his eyes "I've known you for 9 years and I've grown to be really fond of you, so how could I be disappointed in you when you would tell me when you saw fit? I'm actually proud of you if want the truth. I am because most guys bare their souls to people to try and get them to like them but, you don't" she said laying her head on his shoulder. "Your fun to be around and Kami knows youur charismatic" she chuckled.

"Thanks ten-chan. That means a lot coming from you" Kenshin said softly. He circled his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Kenshin buried his face in her hair and sighed contentedly. "Come on now We have to look for my niece and nephew before he ends up chop liver. Maho isn't exactly nice when pissed off and tends to leave a.... mess" Kenshin said getting up and moving towards the door way. TenTen nodded meekly and followed him out.

"How much of a mess?" TenTen asked curiously.

"Too much" Kenshin said chuckling. TenTen chuckled too throwing an arm around his shoulders and laying her head on his left shoulder.

* * *

"Say uncle bitch" Maho commanded twisting Ryusuke's arm behind his head.

"Never" Ryusuke hissed back at his sister. Maho growled before adding more pressure to limb and forcing the appendage into his back. Ryusuke grunted in pain before sighing loudly.

"Fine, I give. Happy?" he asked with a sneer. Maho grunted but let Ryusuke. Ryusuke groaned trying to get the stinging sensation in his arm. "Did you have to put so much force down? You almost broke my arm" he whined.

"Stop whining Ryuske. It's not very becoming of you. It's down right sad coming from the _kid_ that _didn't_ whine once when I broke your arm" Kenshin said walking in the room. Ryusuke gave Kenshin a glare before muttering something under his breath. "Anyways, we have things to discuss. Which do you want first: Clan or general?" Kenshin asked leaning on the door frame and TenTen leaning on him.

"Get the Clan done first" Maho said still glaring at her brother.

"Kay. You asked for. I hoped to save this for later but, oh well. You" Kenshin points to Maho and Ryusuke "me and auntie M are the last" he said waiting for a reaction from Maho and Ryusuke. Five..four..three..two...one..

"YOUR SHITTING ME!"Maho and Ryusuke yelled at Kenshin.

"I shit you not. The main compound was full of corpses and blood" he said sadly laying his head on TenTens. "One of you check the compund if you don't believe me" he challenged with no emotion in his voice. Ryusukedid a few handsigns and disappeared. "Three..two..one" Kenshin counted off his fingers and Ryusuke reappeared green in the face.

"Uncle is right everyone is dead" Ryusuke said shaking uncontrolably. Seeing his sister not believing his words Ryusukke put a clawed finger tip to his temple and dragged out a silvery string. He pressed the string-thing to his sisters temple and all color faded from her face. "Who's misisng among the body count?" Ryusuke asked in a choked voice.

"The _traitor_" Kenshin hissed in a tone of voice unheard of for him by Maho Ryusuke or TenTen. The fur on his tail bristled as he described the traitor. "Female, 5 tails completely black, 5'7, green eyes" he spat out in a nasty tone. Maho and Ryusuke stiffened immensely as the description went on and the fur on their tails went rigid. "_Sarah_ set it up. Send a bolo to Sei and Jo, tell them I want the her dead or alive" Kenshin said, his voice full of malice. "Preferably dead" he added in a dark after thought.

Maho didn't nned to be told twice. She was already on Kenshin's laptop writing an email explaining the mission and attaching photos of the target. "Damnit Ryusuke mske your self useful and call them already!" she yelled. Ryusuke fumbled around in his pockets before pulling out his cell. He flipped through his contacts at a rapid pace before closing his phone with a sigh. Kenshin growled impatiently and snatched the laptop from her hands. He erased everything she typed and wrote the mission specs and other necessary info.

"I don't have their number" Ryusuke said backing up slowly as Kenshin approached menacingly.

"Give me that!!" Kensin growled snatching the phone from his nephews hands he dialed at a rapid pace before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hello" a voice on the other end of the line.

"Amy you damn brat give the phone to someone competent and I don't mean your boy toy" Kenshin growled. Amy muttered curses under her breath before calling for Sei.

"What!" Sei demanded. She most definitely wasn't in a good mood. Why might you ask? Well let's just say Jo and Meg REALLY need to figure out there is a time _AND _a place for somethings.

"Sei skip the pleasentries. I have a mission for your team" Kenshin said in a disgruntled tone. "Amy is gonna recieve an email in 30 seconds with the specifics. Bring her back dead if possible" then Kenshin hung up the phone.

"We have a mission gang. And its a vendetta one too" Amy annouced loudly jumping in the room, Kyo following like a whipped lap dog(which he is, poor Kyo). "Haven't had one of those in a while" she muttered reading the mission specs. Jo being as impatient as she was snatched the teddy bear computer thing and put the mission peramiters on the main screen in the RV.

**Mission: Seek and destroy  
Target: Sarah Minami, age 19  
Side note: target has been on the run for 4 years. can change appearence but identifiable by X shaped scar on her forearm. photos of target are enclosed in attachment. please send photo of dead body for confirmation to this email  
Pay off: 1.5mill wired to your account upon confirmation  
Last known location: Nagasaki  
- Km  
**

Jo whistled as she finished reading what the mission entailed. "Kenshin has it out for this chick" Meg said draping an arm around Jo's shoulders. "What's this chick look like anyway?" Meg asked clicking on the attachment. When the pictures popped up Kyo blushed and looked away. "Not bad looking" Meg said looking through the attached photos. The target in question, in all aspects was beautiful. Her pale skin, big boobs, dark green eyes. Jo nudged Meg hard in the ribs enough to get her attention.

"What am I then? Chop liver?!" Jo growled. Meg gave her a look that said enough. Meg dragged her out of the room with more force than necessary.

"Of cours not Jo. You complete ne" meg said circling her arms around Jo's neck. "Besdies, don't our '_play time_'" Jo moaned as Meg nipped at her throat "say more than that?" she asked softly. Jo only responded by kissing Meg softly. "So there's no reason to be jealous, ok? You mean the world to me and I'm right in the assumption I mean the same to you" it was more a statement than a question. Jo only nuzzled her head in Megs neck affectioately.


	4. shocks and morning after

After everyone calmed down to be coherent enough to speak a long silence occured. The siblings shared looks that needed no words to be said. "What do we have for munitions?" Ryusuke asked in a whisper. His faced streaked with dried tear trails.

"All our stock and everything we took in our raid. Why?" Maho said in a whisper dosed thickly with suspicion. She had a sneaking thought that her brother wanted revenge but it was a sneaking thought. Ryusuke shook his head tiredly and wearily.

"And my secret stash" Kenshin drawled. Sipping from his mug of tea he leveled a look with Ryusuke. "What's with the third degree nephew?" he asked slowly. Both Kenshin and Maho shared a look that said the exact same thing. Ryusuke only shook his head warily at his uncles and sister upon spoken accusation. "Anyway I heard both of you are expecting" he said with mock in his voice. Maho and Ryusuke blushed heavily asking the other silently if the other told. Kenshin grinned impishly before grabbing a cigarette from inside his pants pocket and lighting it.

"Who told you?!" Ryusuke hissed.

"Does it matter? Remember I have eyes and ears everywhere. I know you love the girl/guy(a/n i only write that b/c it aplies to Maho and Ryusuke, that and I have no quams against gay people) "so I think you're going to need these" Kenshin said tossing Maho and Ryusuke two boxes. Said people only raised an eyebow. "So boys or girls?"

"Girl" Ryusuke replied.

"Girl and Boy" Maho said.

"Maho when we visit again bring Koyuki with you" Kenshin said leaving the room. Present company all had a proverbial question mark above their heads but Mahos was the biggest. Everyone, excluding Kenshin, shrugged and started conversation. Maho and Ryusuke failed to notice TenTen slip out of the room, too involed in their conversation about weapons and destruction.

* * *

Outside Kenshin perched himself on the roof overlooking Konoha. Laying on his back his stare strayed towards the stars and the heavens. Foot steps alerted him to someone elses presence on the roof. He sat up partially and craned his head to get a look at the person. Not really bothered by the darkness he took one glance before patting the area bside him before lying on his back again looking at the stars. "Join me will you, TenTen?" he said drumming his claws together silently. TenTen hesitantly strode forward and sat beside him. She pulled her legs to her chest and circled arms around her knees to try and keep somebody body heat.

"Beautiful night" TenTen said loooking out over Konoha.

"I beg to differ" Kenshin said still lying on his back, eyes closed.

"Oh really?" TenTen asked sarcasticly. Kenshin nodded and opened his eyes.

"Yeah" he said looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I can think of one thing more beautiful" Kenshin said turning his head to look at her.

"What could be more beautiful than this night?" TenTen asked playing along with Kenshins game. Kenshin chuckled bfore laying back on the roof tiles.

"I'll let you figure that out" Kenshin drawled crypticly before rising to his feet and heading back into the complex. TenTen sighed and laid her forehead against her knees.

"What does he mean?" she asked but recieved no answer. After several minutes of silent pondering it hit her. "He was talking about me!" she said out loud blushing heavily. "But he can't mean that, can he?"she mumbled to herself. She mulled it over in her head for ten minutes or so until a cold draft bothered her enough and her body demanded she go inside. She complied not really wanting to be in the darkness any longer. Working through the maze of halls TenTen let out her hair and mulled over Kenshins words again.

"You look happy" a voice behind TenTen said. Resisting the urge to scream she turned to come face to face with Maho. TenTen nodded absently before resuming her earlier trek.

"I guess you could say that" TenTen said absent mindedly over her shoulder. "Hey Maho, can I ask you a question" she asked stopping in her tracks. Maho quirked an eyebrow but nodded. "Is Kenshin always so cryptic with his questions?" she asked.

"Mostly allthough you get used to it after a while. Why?" Maho replied cocking her head to one side. TenTen only shook her head and chuckled before walking away. "FINALLY! She sees it" Maho exclaimed closing the door to her room.

* * *

After reaching her room (a/n TenTen moved into the complex w/ Kenshin Maho and Ryusuke) she dressed into her pjs and climbed into her four poster king size bed and climbed under the satin sheets. Not really ready to fall asleep yet her mind wandered over the implications of Kenshins words. When her mind came up with multiple _possible_ reasons she let out a long yawn. "I'll sort this out later" she mumbled sleepily. Not even five minutes later she was fast asleep holding a Kenshin plushy tightly to her chest. Where she found it is beyond comprehension (as if anyone really cares but, it drew quite a few curious stares).

The next morning she awoke to find weight settled on her chest. TenTen opened her eyes to find fox cubs curled up on her chest sleeping soundly. TenTen scratched behind the fox cubs ears to wake them up. Most of them yawned and jumped onto the floor but one just pushed off her chest and fell back asleep on one of the pillows beside her. She only chucked lightly before dressing. Her clothes consisted of black sweats, a grey shirt had a a skull with a menacing pair of scythes wrapped in red tape around the handles underneath it, the blades facing up and a pair of black felt slippers.

Retreating from her room she trotted at a brisk pace towards the kitchen, the fox cubs following diligently. Upon reaching her desination she fixed breakfast for her and the fox cubs. Eggs for her and pieces of bacon on a paper plates for the foxes. Pouring a cup of coffee she tended to mull over the previous nights thoughts. Engrossed in her own thoughts she failed to notice several other people enter the kitchen. Maho was dressed in a black loose short sleeve shirt, black jeans and black converses(a/n she's not emo black is her favorite color). Around her neck was a cross with a dragon wrapped around it baring its sharp teeth.

Ryusuke wore a red muscle shirt decorated with a crude graphic of several apperitions of death glaring outwards, blue jeans and Nikes. His lwft ring finger had a silver ring decorated with a celtic knot banding around the the outside and a pair of dog tags dangling around his neck. A dragon spiraled around an object engraved into the dog tags. "Morning" he yawned. TenTen only nodded her head in acknowledgement. Kenshin appeared in the kitchen form one of the endless corridors cover in stains and rips in his clothes.

"Tinkering again uncle?" Maho asked noticing the black substance on his tank top and the tears. Looking at him TenTen noticed something she should've noticed before. It was a tatto carved into chest. It was VII with a dragon ensnaring a cross grasping a sword pommel and thrusting it through the numerals menacingly but, on the other side was an angel with one white and one black wing thrusting its own sword forcing the dragons sword to X mark intersecting through the numeral but not ruining it any way, shape or form. Kenshin grunted in acknowledgement of his nieces question pouring a cup of coffee.

A long silence ensued, not one of the three wanting to break it. This continued for a while until TenTen couldn't take it any longer. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked looking at Kenshin. Kenshin raised he coffee mug and said nothing.


	5. tears and acceptance

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
legend  
**"hi" talking  
_'hi' thinking_  
**"hi" summon talk  
'hi' summon thinking

* * *

**The rest of breakfast was a silent affair. No one said a word, just enjoying the presence of the others. "I'm goin out" Kenshin put his coffee cup in the sink. "Be back in an hour or two" he exited the kitchen at a brisk heading towards his room. Kenshin sighed tiredly slipping of his stained tank top as he stepped in his bedroom. His four poster bed looked like it wasn't slept in. He grabbed a grey short sleeve shirt trimmed with red and black around the shirt edges, black shinobi pants and shinobi sandals. He grabbed his multitudes of weapons nad stored them on his person. Except his katana with its serrated edges was strapped to thee small of his back. Kenshin failed to notice TenTen standing outside his door until he was finished storing _all_ his weapons in various places and seals on his body. He grabbed his red tinted sun glasses and brushed past her.

"Where are you heading off to at this ungodly hour?" she asked still nursing her first cup of coffee. Her curiousity peaked when he didn't answer.

"Claiming my birth right" Kenshin jumped out the window in the hall and disappeared. Kenshin pumped a miniscule(for him anyways for anyone else it would be like perfoming a water dragon jutsu 3x in a row while doing the Water Walking excersise) to diminish the time needed to get to his destination. He arrived at his destination 10 minutes later, the Hokage tower. Instead of making an entrance like he did last time he went through the double doors, although one was knocked completely off its hinges. He stopped in front of the secretary. "Is the Hokage busy at the moment?" he asked but it sounded more like a demand or a statement. The secretary(not Shizune) nodded fearfully toward Kenshin and motioned for him to enter the Hokages office. He growled when he noticed Tsunade passed out on her desk, a sake bottle clutched in her left hand. He made a hand sign and spit out a majorly down sized water but still powerful to wake her up. He leaned agaist the door way to watch the fireworks mildly amused.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!" Tsunade yelled enraged. Kenshin raised his hand form the door way."WHY!"

"We must talk you crusty old hag" Kenshin abandoned his post at the door way.

"Who do you think you are" she was mad but only 3 people had the balls to call her. Jiraiya, Orochimaru(oral-chan)(this how i will refer to him for this story unless hs is actually in a seen, that and i call him oral-chan b/c remember his freakishly long tongue during the chunin exams and what he did to sasuke) and the blonde gaki that made her become the Godaime. Jiraiya was out of the question as was oral-chan because the former was is off in mist village gathering information and the latter because he is in sound plotting Kami knows what so that leftNaruto. "What is your problem Naruto?"

"I don't have a problem Tsunade. And the name isn't _Naruto_, it's Kenshin" he hissed. "The reason I'm here is to claim what my father left me before he died sealing Kyuubi" Tsunade paled a bit hearing that he knew about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him. "I don't blame father at all. He was doing what he thought was right. Anyway we're getting off topic. We can do this the easy, you give me the scroll all my inheritence and my fathers sword orthe hard way, I take it by force and quite possibly leave your office in ruin"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" a few strands of red hair with green high lights came loose from behind his ear and covered his right eye(a/n i didn't mention this and im sorry after removing the hair dye see ch.2 if u forgot his hair is red with permanent green high lights and his eyes are greenish-grey his "blue" eyes were colored contacts)

"Fine" Tsunade huffed in annoyance. She got up from her seat and pulled back the picture of the Yondaime to reveal a safe. She turned the dial a few times before it opened with a pop and a mini explosion of dust. Before Tsunade could reach into the safe Kenshin beat her to it. He took out a sealing scroll, an ink well and a brush. He quicky wrote the kanjis for inheritence and scroll. Kensin placed all the money on the inheritence kanji and forced chakra and a poff of smoke later it was sealed in the scroll. Tsunade moved from the safe and tapped a piece of wall to reveal a room full of scroll. She grabbed the scroll of sealing and gaveit to Kenshin.

He did the same thing with the scroll as he did the money. Finally she opened another section of wall and withdrew two long ash wood box and handed them to Kenshin. He opened the boxes and withdrew the swords. The first swords sheath had a depiction a white tiger crouching in a bamboo grove claws and teeth bareed to the world. The pommel is wrapped in black medical tape held together by a tight knot, The blade is made of steel with inlaid cursive with _' That which is escaped now is pain to come' _carved in it onboth sides.

The second case contained a blade but not a sword. No it is a **chain sword**. The sheath is black and green depicting a forest type area with a wolf howling at a full moon. The metal the blade is made of is black and seemed to abosrb all lights around.

"You might want this too" Tsunade tossed Kenshin a glove and a set of keys. "That glove was your mothers weappons of choice. It has wires made from a metal called orichalcum attached to the metal finger tips. Those keys are to the Minami clan compound in Mizu no Kuni"

"Well then I have something the belongs to you than" Kenshin smirked

"What?"

"Close your eyes" Tsunade did and felt something being put around her neck. She heard something being placed on her desk. "Alright open them" Tsunade opened her eyes and gasped. She tried to say something but Kenshin held up a hand to quiet her. "Consider this my payment for the debt I owe you. And my formal reignation from the ninja core" he then turned on heel adjusting his two new swords on his back to fit comfortably not stopping his stride as he exited the Hokages office.

"...."

"Ja ne Tsunade. May Kami keep you safe" he gave her a wave without looking back. A lone tear fall down Tsunades face.

"Like wise Kenshin like wise"

* * *

has anyone ever noticed the aconym in Tsunades name?  
Tsunade-T=sundae

anyway ill update soon


	6. oncoming poison

Four figures and a crow soared towards Konoha at inhumane speed. The first figure brought into focus is a red headed female. She appeared to be about 14 or 15 with dark grey eyes. She is wearing a black and red battle kimono secured by a dark red sash and standard black ninja sandals. A pair of katanas are strapped to her back and some sort of black metal gauntlets on her hands.

The second figure was a female. He looked about 16 with black hair w/ red highlights. He is wearing a red muscle shirt, black trench coat decorated with a image of the shinigami outlined in white, a pair of black jeans and combat boots. A pair of metal plated gloves occupied his hands, mini hooks resting on the ends of the fingers, a miniscule slit in the palm showed faintly glinting wires coneected to the hooks.

Figure three was female. She appeared to be about 17 with long black hair w/ red highlights. Her attire consisted of long black shinobi pants, red short sleeve shirt, an imported tan leather coat from Iwagakure and steel toe combat boots. A tribladed scythe was held to his back by a black leather strap around his chest.

The last figure was male. He appeared to be maybe in his late teens or early 20s. His pitch black hair hung around the middle of his back, held in a ponytail secured in a knot with white medical tape. He wore a grey under shirt with kanji for 'death and destruction will remake the world' on the back outlined in a white and red, black shinobi pants ripped at the knees, black combat boots ending half way up his calves and black metal enforced gloves. He held a katana in his left hand and a whet stone in his right. "Can we stop for the night?" he asked running the whet stone down the blade.

"I don't really care" the first girl shrugged her shoulders. "What about you ashes?" the second girl bristled at the first girls nick name for her.

"IT'S ASHLEY DAMN IT!" Ashley snapped. She sighed taking out a pack of fags(a/n not gay ppl, its what the Irish call cigarettes and im Irish so screw off). "Why not? We've been running since.... what like 3AM? I could use a rest" she lit one up and inhaled deeply. "What about you Sierra?"

The third girl, Sierra, sighed loudly. "Whatever. If Tara is fine with it and Ian shuts the hell up I could care less." Ian scowled and flipped Sierra the bird. "Sorry Ian no way in hell. Not interested. Tomorrow we have to double our pace. You know how Kenshin is when we arrive after our alloted time block." Ian, Tara and Ashley suppressed a shive running down their spines. "Tara you got the experimental neural poison he asked for?"

"Yeah, I got it right here" Tara said pulling a test tube of green liquid from her medical pouch on her waist. "Wonder why he asked us to bring it? Oh well not like he'll tell us. Sensei is weird like that" Tara shrugged her shoulders, popping the joints in the process. "All right lets set up camp. Ian my threat still stands if you break the rules." Ian cocked his head to one side.

"Which threat are you talking about? You've made many threats for if I break the rules. There's the one where you'd trake away my Icha Icha, dye my hair pink in my sleep.." Ian would've rambled on about the other threats Tara made to him had not adjusted her grip on her scythe and had all three of the blade at his throat.

"Shut up before I castrate your sorry ass and not feel bad about it" Sierra hissed venomously. Turning her head she glanced at Ashley. "Rose said she would meet us there right?" Ashley nodded her head stamping out her smoke. Tara tossed sleeping bags on the ground. Three in total.

Everyone crawled in the sleeping bags except for Sierra. Gathering chakra to her feet she jumped and landed on a tree branch 25 feet off the ground. Leaning back against the bark she sighed absentmindedly twirling a senbon between her fingers. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out she set it between her lips, concentrating a a bit of fire chakra to the tip of her finger a tiny ball of flame appeared, which she used to light her cigarette before stemming the flow. Taking a long drag she sighed deeply puffing out a ring of smoke. A few minutes later when she stubbed out her cigarette and leaned against the bark to try and get some shut eye.


End file.
